Kitchen appliances which are used to process foodstuff can be found in many kitchens of both families, restaurants etcetera. A particular type of kitchen appliance used in processing foodstuff is designed to process foodstuff such, that a pourable or liquidized foodstuff is obtained. Such kitchen appliances are for example mixers, blenders and juice extractors. Such devices are widely known and are for example used to extract the juice present in fruit or vegetables, or to blend certain foodstuffs so that people may enjoy the consumption of such foodstuff including all the good vitamins and nutritious contents of the fruit or vegetables in an easy manner. Normally the resulting pourable foodstuff, such as fruit or vegetable juice for example, will be supplied to a jug or a drinking glass.
Often such kitchen appliances are designed to process enough foodstuff to produce multiple glasses of juice in one go. This means that relatively large amounts of pulp matter that remains from the foodstuff after being processed must somehow be handled. A common solution in such cases is for example presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,180, which discloses a juicer having a rotatable frusto-conical filter element and a perforated wall member. A drive motor drives the rotatable filter element which comprises a grating disc provided in the filter element. Foodstuff that is fed to the grating disc through a feeding tube is smashed and juice flows through the perforated wall member. Pulp is hurled out of the filter element via an inner surface of a lid mounted on the kitchen appliance, which lid is open towards a large pulp container.
Such type of juicer is relatively large for a number of reasons. One reason is that the filter element must have a certain size in order to avoid rapid clogging thereof. Another reason is that such juicers are normally designed for supplying juice for families, i.e. 3 to 6 persons for example. A concern of this known kitchen appliance is that when relatively small amounts of foodstuff are processed to produce relatively small amounts of juice, for example for one person, a large area of components of the kitchen appliance needs to be cleaned; in particular the lid and the pulp container. Hence, such juicers are considered unsuitable by users for producing small amounts of juice. This is considered troublesome for many users and often will result in users not using the juicer at all, depriving them of all the benefits of freshly produced juice, or will result in such users buying a smaller juicer producing juice of lesser quality or to buy a separate juicer for small amounts of juice. In other words, known juice extractors are associated with a relatively large cleaning effort in situations where only a minor amount of juice is produced.